


bonded & bitten

by seungchxn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Boys In Love, Dom Bang Chan, Dom/sub, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fairy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Finger Sucking, Idiots in Love, King & Consort, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Play, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Rope Bondage, Spit As Lube, Top Bang Chan, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, but it's magic spit so it's okay, don't let the tags fool you this is soft as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchxn/pseuds/seungchxn
Summary: Felix and Chan first meet when Felix is 18 years old.They know of each other’s existence for years before this, of course. They’re destined bondeds; how could they not? But the first time they see one another in real life, not just in a painting, Felix is walking down an aisle towards a kneeling Chan.It’s not a wedding ceremony, per se, although they’re being bound together for life, until death do them part. Instead what it is is a ceremony that binds Chan to Felix, a dark servant to a light master for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 28
Kudos: 507
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	bonded & bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #33 
> 
> A is a powerful ruler, living in the lap of luxury and taking B as their consort. To the outside world, B seems like a quiet, timid, obedient consort to the seemingly dominant A; and this may be true outside of their bedroom walls.  
> But they don't know who truly has the power behind that door.

“Well, isn’t he pretty. You really lucked out with this one, Felix.”

Felix stiffens at the voice, but pastes on a polite smile and turns. “Eunji. How lovely to see you. It’s been so long.”

She smiles at him, sickeningly sweet. “Finally got your bonded?”

“Well my coming of age ceremony was over two years ago, so… yes.” Felix doesn’t understand the point of this conversation. She was at his coming of age ceremony, she watched him meet his bonded. What is the point of this? 

Still, he can’t get out of this conversation without making a scene so he grits his teeth and says, “And I see you’ve finally gotten your bonded; I’m very sorry I couldn’t be there for the ceremony.” He knows that if he doesn’t apologize, she’ll start complaining about how sad it was that he couldn’t be there, even if it wasn’t his fault that the mermaids as a whole had decided to hold their coming of age ceremonies underwater where the fae couldn’t go.

She smirks and the frightened looking siren standing standing next to her shrinks in on herself. “Yes well, it can’t be helped, can it? Tell me though, isn’t my new little pet just darling?” She pulls on the thin chain leading to the collar around the siren’s neck and the poor girl stumbles forward.

Felix tries not to let his disgust show on his face as he feels Chan stiffen minutely beside him. “Oh yes, just… lovely,” he says. “You’re so… lucky.”

Eunji opens her mouth and Felix braces himself for whatever self-entitled bullshit is about to come out, when suddenly someone else cuts into the conversation.

“Felix!” Hyunjin says, draping himself over his friend’s shoulders. “There you are, I’ve been trying to find you for ages! Come, come, there’s someone I need you to meet.” He smiles coldly at Eunji. “Pleasure seeing you, Eunji, but I’m afraid we don’t have time to talk. Felix?”

“My apologies, Eunji, but I’ll do my best to catch up with you later. Chan.” Before she can say anything, Felix turns and strides away with Hyunjin, Chan following obediently behind him.

Hyunjin drags him off to a secluded side room, the walls lined with books and a fire roaring in the fireplace, pushing Felix inside and shutting the door firmly behind them. As soon as the door is closed Felix sags backwards, no longer under the pressure of prying eyes. “Thank fuck,” he mutters. “You showed up just in time, Jinnie. I was about to lose my damn mind.”

“Don’t thank me, it was Seungmin who said you would probably need rescuing,” Hyunjin replies, moving to the couch where his bonded sit. He sits, curling into the demon’s side, and smiles up at his lover fondly. “My Minnie always does have the best ideas.”

Behind Felix, Chan snorts, the first sound he’s made since they got to the gala earlier this evening. “You’re just biased,” he says, arms wrapping around Felix’s waist. 

“Oh please,” Seungmin says with a smile, arm wrapped around Hyunjin’s shoulder. “As if you wouldn’t say the exact same thing about Felix.”

“Shut up,” Chan says pleasantly, and Felix giggles, leaning back against his chest.

“What was Eunji even talking to you about?” Hyunjin asks. “I’m assuming it wasn’t anything pleasant.”

Felix is sure he looks disgusted right now just thinking about Eunji. “She wanted to brag about her new bonded,” he says. “Poor girl. Eunji has her on a leash; she looks scared to death.”

“Gods,” Hyunjin murmurs quietly. “I completely missed that… I can’t believe Eunji is just allowed to get away with it.”

“Of course she is,” Seungmin scoffs. “Dark bondeds are raised expecting something like that. Just because you and Felix aren’t sadistic towards us doesn’t mean everyone is like that.”

“Luckily there’s only four bonded pairs at any time,” Felix says. “And we know that Jinyoung treats Jaebum well, at any rate.”

“But what about when they die?”

“Then Yugeom and BamBam take their place and we all know they’ve been sneaking around to hang out together anyway.” Felix is right; Yugeom and BamBam have been caught causing mischief in their realm on multiple occasions. They’d be a good bonded pair, when the time came. “Really, it’s just the merfolk that have consistently mistreated their dark bonded, which isn’t surprising. And Eunji has always been cruel, even as a child.”

“Still,” Chan says. “I wish there was something we could do.”

Felix hesitates for a moment. He’d been planning to keep the news a secret, to announce it on Chan’s birthday as a present of sorts. Now seems like the perfect time though. “Actually,” his voice is soft, but it catches everyone’s attention. Felix is known for being loud and silly; quiet and serious Felix is a Felix who isn’t to be ignored. “Now that I’m king, I’m working on changing the bonded laws.”

He feels Chan stiffen behind him. In front of him Seungmin sits up straight, staring at Felix intently. “You are?”

“Yeah,” Felix nods. “No more collars, or leashes. Rules in place to prevent the mistreatment of dark creatures - in general, not just those who are bonded. For creatures that claim to be good, the light often abuses the peace treaty; I want to make sure that can’t happen anymore.”

“Felix,” Chan says softly and he turns in his arms to face him. The look on Chan’s face is soft, adoring, and Felix thinks, not for the first time, that he is so, so lucky. 

\----------

Felix and Chan first meet when Felix is 18 years old.

They know of each other’s existence for years before this, of course. They’re destined bondeds; how could they not? But the first time they see one another in real life, not just in a painting, Felix is walking down an aisle towards a kneeling Chan. 

It’s not a wedding ceremony, per se, although they’re being bound together for life, until death do them part. Instead what it is is a ceremony that binds Chan to Felix, a dark servant to a light master for the rest of his life.

They’re the third bonded fae/vampire pairing since the bondings began. Roughly 800 years ago, a war broke out between the creatures of the light and the creatures of the dark. For 200 years this war raged on, claiming countless lives on both sides. When the light finally won, a system was put in place so that such a war could never happen again: the bondings. The oldest child of the ruling family of one of the dark clans would be bonded to the oldest child of the ruling family of one of the light clans. It naturally fell that similar creatures would be paired together - angels and demons, merfolk and sirens, pixies and poltergeists. 

Fae and vampires.

At first, although it was a bond of servitude, the dark bondeds had the full rights and freedoms of any other creatures. They were allowed to have lives outside of their light bonded, allowed to create their own families, had their own rooms in the palace, stood at the right hand of the rulers of the various light nations. Then, roughly two years into the first fae/vampire bonding, an argument occurred between Felix’s grandfather and his bonded. With nothing binding his powers, the vampire had easily torn out the fae king’s throat in a fit of anger.

After that, laws were quickly created to prevent such a thing from happening again. Now the dark bondeds were little more than slaves, collared with magyk to suppress their powers and totally obedient to the will of their light bonded. They were no longer allowed lives of their own, having to sleep in their light bonded’s room and were forbidden to find love, start a family. 

This was the life that Chan was raised for, and so when he and Felix first met there was a palpable tension between them.

Felix hated the bonding laws, wanted them outlawed as soon as possible. He knew it would take time to destroy an entire society's way of life, but as the future supreme king of all the light and dark kingdoms, it would be well within his power. 

Then he met Chan and his resolve was only strengthened.

It was love at first sight for Felix. He fell as soon as he saw Chan, the vampire looking up to make eye contact with him as Felix placed the enchanted collar around his neck. He saw the helplessness and resignation in his bonded’s eyes and the collar drained his powers, made his eyes the dull brown of a human rather than the vibrant red of a vampire. It was horrible to watch, and probably more horrible to experience, the feeling of losing that which was a fundamental part of you.

The first thing Felix did when they were alone, much later that day after the celebration following the ceremony, was use his magyk to unseal the collar. Chan had stared at him in shock, a clawed hand clutching at his now unbound neck. “Why?” he had asked, voice soft. “I could kill you.”

“So could anyone in this palace,” Felix had replied, “and they don’t have to wear collars.”

Slowly a friendship developed, one that remained a secret between the two of them and a few close friends. Felix’s heart hurt sometimes at having his love so close and yet so far, but he resolved to not let it bother him too much. For two years he suffered under the delusion that his love was one-sided, until, on the anniversary of their bonding, Chan had kissed him. 

It had been six months since then, and Felix was happier than ever. The only thing standing between him and a perfect life was the fact that, outside of their room, Chan still had to act as his bonded, someone submissive and quiet. Soon, though, he would remind himself as he worked on rewriting the laws, soon that would all change.

\----------

“Gods above,” Felix mutters as he stalks into his room, pulling at the strip of fabric tied around his neck. He loved chokers, loved the way he looked in them, but the cloth ones always ended up tightening uncomfortably around his throat by the end of the day. “I’d forgotten how much I hate these events.”

Chan slips in the door behind him, shutting it quietly, then turning to watch as Felix plants face first on the bed. 

“I mean,” Felix suddenly rolls over and sits up, removing his jewelry as he does. He stands and crosses the room to his vanity to put away the various rings and earrings and bracelets he was wearing. “Just because I’m the king should that mean that I have to attend those parties? If I’m the king then I should be able to do whatever I want, right?”

“Yes sir.” Chan’s voice is laced with heavy sarcasm, the way it always is when Felix starts to complain about the less exciting aspects of his rather privileged place in society.

Now, as always, hearing it makes Felix laugh. “You’re supposed to be on my side, my love.”

Near-silent footsteps pad across the room and then suddenly strong arms are wrapping around Felix’s waist. A gentle kiss is pressed to the side of his head, and he hums and leans into the touch. “Thank you for coming with me tonight,” he says quietly. “I know you hate having to do that.”

“It’s fine.” Chan’s voice is soft, and he follows his words by kissing Felix’s neck, opening his mouth just enough so that his dulled fangs scrape against skin. “I don’t like it, but I like being next to you. Even if I’d rather be there as your date than your bonded.”

“Speaking of,” Felix says, suddenly remembering. He turns in Chan’s arms, hands coming up to the collar around the vampire’s neck. “Let’s get this off of you, yes? I’d rather have my lover right now than some obedient sycophant.”

Chan smiles at him as he uses magyk to undo the sealed clasp on the collar. Once it’s off, he puts it on the vanity, eyes never leaving Chan’s as they slowly grow red again, rather than the dull brown they always are when he’s wearing the magyk silver.

Felix reaches out and cradles Chan’s face, thumb stroking soothingly over his cheek. “There you are.”

“Are you really changing the laws?” Chan looks embarrassed as soon as he says it, likely not meaning to blurt it out like that, but Felix just laughs.

“Yes, I am,” he replies. “It’s slow; I’m fighting nearly six hundred years of tradition. But hopefully within the next six months everything will change.”

“You said no more collars but what about -”

“Bondings will still happen,” Felix explains. “But the rules will be different. Bonded pairs are to be equals. Furthermore, pairings must both consent to a match before they’re bonded. Dark bondeds will also receive the full rights of any citizen.”

“Does that mean I could - we could -” Chan can’t seem to say it, seemingly overwhelmed by everything Felix is telling him.

“It means we can do whatever we want, whatever you want,” Felix replies firmly. He knows that even if Chan decides to find someone else to marry, he will support him. If Chan decides to make a life for himself outside of Felix, he will support him. That’s what love is, and as long as Chan is happy he’s happy. “I’ll support you in whatever you do.”

“Could we get married?” Once again it seems as if Chan has let his mouth get away from him; his face turns bright red and he pointedly avoids looking at Felix. “Sorry, I know we’ve only been together together for half a year so this isn’t an actual proposal, and also you deserve much better in terms of a proposal, and maybe you don’t even want to marry me, I mean we haven’t even really said ‘I love you’ yet, but I -”

“Chan!” Felix can’t help but laugh fondly. “Calm down, darling. I’m not upset.”

Tentatively, Chan peaks at him, his gaze shy. “You’re not?”

Felix shakes his head. “No. I thought it was obvious how I felt about you. That I love you.”

“Really?” Chan’s voice is soft, his eyes disbelieving. He’s staring intently at Felix, not breaking eye contact, and it almost looks as though he’s searching for something. 

“Really.”

Apparently Chan finds whatever he was looking for because in the next instant he practically pounces on Felix, pulling him impossibly closer and kissing him desperately. Something about this is different than every other kiss the two of them had shared, and Felix almost feels like he’s drowning in it, drowning in the feeling of Chan against him, around him.

Clawed hands pull at the loose, lace shirt he wears, and Felix pulls away long enough to say, “If you rip this top I’ll kill you.”

Chan merely laughs, although he stops trying to tear Felix’s clothes off and instead slides a hand up Felix’s stomach underneath the fabric. “Please. You could try, but all it would take is one harsh word and you’d be on your knees for me.” His other hand grabs a fistful of Felix’s hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. Felix can feel the scrape of sharp teeth against his skin when Chan breathes, “You always are such a good little slut for me, after all.”

Felix whimpers, immediately knowing what role Chan wants him to fall into, the role he himself wants to be in right now, and he goes limp in Chan’s arms. “Sir -”

Chan nips at Felix’s neck again, cutting him off before he can say anything else. “Get on the bed for me?” It’s phrased like a question, but his tone leaves no room for argument. “And take off your pants on your way, darling.”

Felix slips from Chan’s arms and makes for the bed, doing his best not to walk too quickly lest Chan realize how eager he truly is. He’s pretty sure it’s pointless, what with the way he can feel Chan’s gaze burning into his back. Still, there’s something to be said for the illusion of it all.

He magyks off his pants and shoes, not willing to struggle out of the tight leather, and climbs on the bed, kneeling obediently. His back is still towards his lover, and his skin tingles with anticipation.

Chan crosses the room silently in the blink of an eye, and the only reason Felix knows is because cool fingers brush against the back of his neck. He takes a sharp breath in when suddenly those same fingers are gripping in his hair, pulling his head back.

He stares up at Chan, who looks back at him almost condescendingly. “Beautiful, baby,” he says. “So pliant and willing to do what I want.”

Felix shudders. “Yes, sir,” he murmurs.

“Tell me, do you get on your knees for everyone else this easily? You probably do, don’t you? Little whore,” Chan pushes his head forward and Felix, whose hands are resting on his knees, barely manages to catch himself. “Oh no, hands behind your back baby.”

He quickly does as he’s told, leaving him with his ass in the air. Chan runs an appreciative hand over it, ghosting his fingers just barely over Felix’s hole.

“So pretty. My pretty baby, right?” When Felix doesn’t answer right away, Chan grips at his thigh and squeezes tightly, his sharp nails leaving indents in the flesh. Felix hopes he bleeds. “I said, my pretty baby, yes?”

Felix gasps and nods, his cheek rubbing back and forth across the smooth silk of his sheets. “Yes, yours, all yours.”

“That’s right, baby,” Suddenly Chan is draped over top of him, a looming presence that somehow manages to be warm despite the chilly bite of his skin. “You’re my little bitch, aren’t you? No one else knows, they think you’re the one who controls me. None of them have any idea how things really are. Just imagine the looks on their faces if they could see you like this.”

Felix shudders, unable to prevent the loud moan that spills from his lips. Chan chuckles lowly, and Felix can’t see his face but he knows Chan is wearing that grin, the one that makes Felix feel like prey caught in the gaze of a hunter.

“Oh, does somebody like that? You like the thought of everyone in this court watching you like this? What if I’d done it tonight? Pushed you to the floor in front of everyone, made you kneel there with your ass in the air as they all watched you submit to your fucking pet.” The last word is spat with so much disdain that Felix can’t help but shudder again.

“No, not my pet, not my pet,” Felix cries out as Chan bares his teeth against the side of his neck. He doesn’t bite yet, but Felix knows he will. “Not a pet, sir, oh gods-”

Suddenly Chan’s weight over top of him disappears. “Sit up, baby.”

Felix does as he’s told. As he does, Chan moves around the bed in a flash so that they’re kneeling facing each other. Chan reaches out and grabs Felix’s chin roughly, his nails digging into the skin. For a moment they simply stare at each other. Felix loves looking at Chan when he’s not bound, when his red eyes shine and his teeth and nails are their natural shape. He’s absolutely beautiful like this and Felix longs to reach out and touch.

He stops himself, but just barely.

The moment is broken when Chan says, “Kneel at the end of the bed, facing the door.”

Oh. Oh. Felix knows exactly what’s about to happen and he shivers with anticipation as he moves to do as told.

He always loves it when Chan ties him up.

Chan takes advantage of his ability to move at ridiculous speeds and in an instant has grabbed the rope from the toy box at the foot of their bed and has Felix’s hands bound above his head. He’s still on his knees, but now his arms are tied to the curtain rod of the bed. He has to sit up, the rope length not allowed him to relax back.

“Look at you,” Chan says lowly, “All tied up and pretty for me, huh?”

“Yes sir.”

“Hmm. Wait here.”

There’s something so deliciously humiliating, Felix thinks, about being told not to go anywhere when there’s no physical way he could, even if he wanted to. Which he very much doesn’t.

Chan disappears from Felix’s line of sight and when he returns he’s carrying Felix’s full length mirror. He sets it in front of the bed, positioned so that Felix has no choice but to turn his head if he doesn’t want to look at himself.

In a flash, Chan is behind Felix again, this time with the strip of fabric he’d used as a choker in his hands. “I’m going to blindfold you now, okay baby?”

“But… Channie, the mirror…” Felix protests weakly. He loves being blindfolded, but he also loves being able to watch the way Chan takes him apart.

“Shh. Trust me, darling.” Chan chastizes him gently and Felix has no choice but to nod and let Chan tie the strip of black fabric over his eyes.

It’s different like this. Suddenly everything he can feel seems like more than it was previously. The chill in the air in his room, the gentle brush of Chan’s hand over his inner thigh. Everything is just so much and he loves it.

“Here’s what we’re going to do, baby,” Chan puurs in his ear. “I’m going to get you ready for me, make you whine and squirm and beg, and when I think you’re enough of a mess I’m going to take that blindfold off and make you watch as I fuck you like the desperate little whore you are. And if you look away for even a second, I’ll leave you tied up and aching for the rest of the night. Alright?”

Felix’s breath hitches. “Sir…”

Sharp teeth nip at his ear. “I need you to say yes, baby.”

“Yes.” It’s little more than a breath, the word barely audible, but Felix knows that even without his sensitive hearing Chan would know what he’s just said.

He feels Chan’s fangs against his neck when he smiles. “Excellent.”

Instantly the hand that was merely resting all this time on his thigh is on his dick and Felix cries out. Chan starts jacking him off quickly, an almost punishing pace, and Felix can’t help but frown in confusion even as his hips buck into the touch. “Chan… Sir, what-”

“What do you think, darling? Two or three?” Chan’s tone is conversational, nonchalant and unbothered by the situation. It only serves to confuse Felix more.

“Two or three what, sir?”

“How many times do you want to come tonight?”

“O-oh.” In contrast to how in control Chan is, Felix’s voice is breathy, pitched. He’s always this way with Chan, getting too close too fast. It’s why Chan can typically make him come multiple times when they fuck, something Felix hadn’t experienced for the first 300 years of his life, something he hadn’t even known he could do until Chan.

“Felix.” Chan’s voice is stern, and Felix realizes he’s not answered Chan yet, something that, if he keeps doing it, will definitely earn him a punishment.

“Three.” For all the thought of coming that many times makes him nervous, his voice is firm, Yes, he’s apprehensive, but he knows he can do it. He’s done it before, after all.

He can practically hear the smirk Chan is wearing when he next speaks. “Good boy.”

Felix whines, arches his back as Chan digs his nails into Felix’s chest. It’s not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to sting and Felix revels in the claim that is laid when Chan leaves such marks on his skin. No one but them will see them, of course, but if they were to do so it would be unmistakable who and what Felix shared a bed with.

He knows he can’t show off the marks right now, not when Chan should legally be incapable of making them, but he knows that once he changes the laws he will wear them proudly. This is the man I love, they will tell everyone. This is the man I love and he loves me in return.

“Lixie,” Chan says chidingly, “You keep disappearing on me. Am I that bad at touching you? I could just not if you would prefer.”

“No!” Felix shakes his head frantically. Chan’s hand on him feels so good, and he knows at this rate he’s going to come soon. “Please don’t stop.”

Chan laughs and keeps stroking him. “Desperate, aren’t we? Regardless, though, I’m going to have to count that as your first warning. Now, tell me, what were you thinking about?”

“You.” Felix admits. He can feel his face burning as he flushes with embarrassment.

“Oh?”

Knowing Chan wants to hear more, Felix swallows what little pride he has left. “Thinking about all the marks. I want everyone to see-” He breaks off with a moan as Chan stops stroking him for a moment and digs his nail into the head of his dick. “Want everyone to see what you do to me.”

Chan laughs again, but this time it sounds almost cruel. “You really are a messy little slut, aren’t you? You want everyone to see you like this, want them to watch as I make you come apart? I bet you’d have loved it if I took you in the middle of the gala tonight, just threw you to the floor and fucked you while everyone watched. Let them see their precious king of light give in to the whims of a dark creature.”

Felix knows they can never do that but god if it doesn’t sound amazing. “Fuck, please.”

“You want them all to know that you’re not a strong king? Want them all to know that you’re my little bitch?” Felix knows Chan is smiling at him, cold and hard, even if he can’t see.

The hand on his stomach, underneath his shirt, slides up his chest slowly, before a clawed finger drags lightly over one of his nipples. Sensitive as he is, it’s enough to make Felix cry out.

Chan does it again, and again, and that combined with the hand on his dick is just all too much for Felix. “Gonna come, wanna come, please may I come?” He begs, knowing that if he doesn’t ask, Chan will be upset. He’s already got three orgasms in store before they’re finished- he doesn’t need a punishment as well.

When Chan next speaks, his voice is practically a purr. “What a good boy, asking for permission. You can come, darling.”

All it takes is another two strokes of his dick and Felix is coming with a loud moan. He throws his head back so it’s resting against Chan’s shoulder and fucks up into his grip until it’s simply too much for him to take anymore.

“Chan, sir, please, no more,” he whines.

He doesn’t get any relief, however; Chan just chuckles and fists his dick harder. Felix feels like he’s going to lose his mind and he’s never been so grateful for the silencing wards around his room as he practically screams, squirming desperately to try and escape Chan’s touch. 

“Come on, baby,” Chan coos. “I know you have a second one in you.”

“Not yet, not yet, please - Chan, Channie, I can’t-” Felix chokes on a sob as he thrashes. His mind has shut down completely, unable to focus on anything behind the cold, clawed hand around his cock.

Chan offers him no mercy, no respite, jacking him off furiously until Felix’s entire body tenses, screaming so loud as he comes that his voice breaks.

Suddenly Chan’s comforting presence at his back vanishes. Felix whimpers at the sudden brush of air against his skin, and flinches when there’s suddenly a hand clutching tightly at his jaw. He’s pulled into a kiss, harsh and bruising, sharp teeth nicking at his bottom lip. Chan’s other hand reaches up to tug at his blindfold and it slips from Felix’s eyes.

He opens them and immediately shuts them again, wincing at the light. It’s not even particularly bright, but after spending so long in darkness, anything is too much.

Chan pulls away from the kiss and cradles Felix’s face, using his thumb to wipe away tears Felix wasn’t even aware he was shedding until now. “Hey, hey, baby.” Chan’s voice is soft, his eyes gentle. “Are you still with me? Still okay?”

Felix nods. “Channie…”

“What is it, my king?”

“Fuck me.”

In an instant Chan’s eyes grow hard again, his sweet smile turning into a wicked leer. “Beg for it.”

The words pour of Felix’s mouth without any conscious thought on his part, spilling out of him as he keeps crying. “Please, need you, want you in me so bad, sir please-”

“Good boy.” Cold fingers press against his lips, their normal claws retracted. “Suck.”

Felix obediently opens his mouth, excitement thrumming through his whole body, even if he does feel ridiculously exhausted and strung out from two consecutive orgasms. It’s not often that Chan is willing to forgo using oil, even if he knows as well as Felix that Fae saliva is a valid substitute. He’s not a huge fan of bodily fluids that aren’t blood or cum which - fair. But Felix loves getting fucked open using his own drool, loves how absolutely filthy it makes him feel. Whenever Chan ends up indulging this particular kink of his Felix ends up coming ridiculously hard.

Considering the fact that he’s already had two orgasms tonight, Felix is almost a little afraid of what’s about to happen.

That doesn’t stop his whole body from trembling with excitement when Chan pulls his hand away, his fingers glistening.

“Remember what I said, baby? About the mirror? And what your punishment will be if you don’t watch?”

Felix nods. Of course he remembers - he’s a good little slut, after all. 

“You’ll - you’ll leave me tied up, won’t let me come.”

“Good boy.” Chan’s tone is just the right mix of condescending and proud to make Felix’s spent dick twitch. Suddenly Chan is behind him again and this time Felix can see them both in the mirror, can see how small he looks in Chan’s arms. He looks like a mess, his chest and neck littered with bites and scratches, his nipples swollen. His eyes are blown wide, his lips puffy. He looks like he’s been fucked within an inch of his life, and he knows in a few moments he will be.

A cold, wet hand skims over his ass, the press of fingers light and teasing. He shivers as he feels the first touch against his rim; no matter how many times they do this, he will never be anything but desperate for Chan to be inside him.

Arching his back he pushes back against the finger. He watches in the mirror as the hand that rests against his stomach tightens, feels the clawed nails dig into his bruised skin. Felix wants them to clutch at him tighter, wants them to draw blood, leave permanent marks on his skin, a sign that he’s been claimed. Claimed by a being who was never meant to be anything more than his pet.

It’s ironic, he thinks, the way he and Chan fit together. Outside of this room Felix is the master; Chan belongs to him in almost every sense of the word. Like this, though, safely locked together in the one space no outsiders can penetrate, there is never any question about Chan being in charge. 

Speaking of penetration.

Felix whines as he tries his best to press himself back onto Chan’s finger. Chan shows no sympathy, just making a slight noise of disapproval and pulling his hand away entirely. Felix thrashes, trying desperately to gain that contact back. He needs it so badly, can barely think about anything else other than Chan in him, that he almost misses it when Chan says, “Now really, sweetheart, I get that you’re a wanton little slut, but did you really think it would be that easy? That I would just give you what you want? Pathetic.”

“Sir, please, Lixie wants it so bad, please.”

“You have to ask nicer than that. Only good boys get what they want, and you haven’t been on your best behavior tonight. This is already your second warning. You know what happens if we get to three.”

“No!” Felix shakes his head frantically. He’s never gotten to three warnings before, doesn’t want to get to three warnings, but he’s never been pushed so far so fast. Normally Chan gives him at least some time to regain his stamina between orgasms, but there was no grace period between the first and second time he came this evening and he’s already starting to harden again for round three. He doesn’t want to be punished, doesn’t want tonight, the first time they said they loved each other, to be the first time he has to get seriously punished in the middle of a scene.

“Lixie will be good, he promises, please sir, please, Lixie will be a good boy for you,” he begs. He’d never fully stopped crying earlier, but his tears pick up again in earnest now. He’s so desperate - he needs Chan, wants him furiously, desires nothing more than to be filled fucked by the one he loves. “Please - Lixie needs Channie, wants him so bad, please!”

All is quiet for a minute, then Chan presses a gentle kiss to Felix’s hair. “Good boy.”

Suddenly there’s a finger pressing into him, no warning proceeding it. Chan doesn’t take time for him to get used to the stretch before adding a second. Felix doesn’t mind - not only is he still slightly loose from earlier in the day, but the burn as his muscles try to accommodate the intrusion feels exhilarating. He has to wear the signs of his and Chan’s relationship under his clothes where no one can see, but he revels in them; the ache that follows him through his day after a night of Chan taking him roughly is just another mark that his heart has been claimed.

Soon enough a third finger joins the others and Felix moans as Chan brushes past his prostate, the lightest of touches. He wants to beg, to plead for more, but he’s scared that if he does Chan will draw things out to make him even more desperate. 

Eventually, though, he can’t take it anymore, barely catching himself from pushing his ass back on Chan’s fingers as he keens. The sound is high pitched, wanton, and Chan chuckles when he hears it. “Needy, aren’t we?”

Felix nods eagerly. “Yes, so eager, want Channie in me now. Please, sir, please, can’t Lixie have it? Hasn’t Lixie been a good little slut for you?”

“Oh yes, so good for me; definitely the best little slut I’ve ever had.” Sharp teeth nibble at Felix’s ear and Chan’s next words are whispered in such a low, dark tone of voice that Felix shivers. “Been trained so well for your master, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Felix sobs, tears welling up again as Chan’s fingers slip from his ass. “Please, sir, please. I want you.”

Chan trails his mouth down Felix’s neck, pausing at the nape to dig his teeth in slightly, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave Felix burning with the promise of what’s to come. In the mirror Felix can see that his eyes have gone dark, a red so deep it’s nearly black. Chan looks hungry, starving, and the fact that he can make his lover look so aroused, so predatory, fills Felix with a kind of gleeful pride. 

Silently, suddenly, Chan pulls his fingers out and raises his hand to Felix’s mouth. “Spit.”

Felix does as he’s been commanded, spitting into Chan’s palm. He waits with bated breath as Chan slicks himself up and then finally - finally! - the blunt head of a cock is pressed against his rim.

As he’s been ordered not to look away from the mirror, Felix has no choice but to watch as Chan pushes into him, moving achingly slowly. He moans lowly, fighting desperately not to close his eyes. Chan’s hand, now dry after having been wiped off on the sheets, trails from Felix’s navel up to his chest, leaving a long line of red scratches as it does. As Chan bottoms out he pinches at one of Felix’s nipples, still red from all the attention it received earlier.

“Look at that,” Chan says mockingly, nodding towards the mirror. “Look how ruined you already look when I haven’t even fucked you yet. Just the feeling of me in you is enough to make you cry, isn’t it? How pathetic? Tell me, how many men have made you this wrecked before? How many times have you begged for them the way you do for me?”

“No, no one, no one.” Felix throws his head back as a clawed hand circles around his throat. “Only you, just you sir, no one else, I promise.”

“Really? You expect me to believe a horny little slut like you hasn’t ever been fucked before?” Chan makes a disapproving noise and tightens the hand around his neck. “You should know not to lie to me, baby.”

Felix gasps as his airflow is cut off, hands tugging at the rope keeping his hands tied above his head. God, he loves being tied up but right now all he wants is to be able to touch Chan.

Luckily, it seems Chan is done teasing him. In the next second, the grip around his throat slackens and, as Felix gasps, filling his lungs, Chan pulls out as far as he can without slipping from Felix’s body and thrusts back in, hard. He does it again, and again, and soon he’s pounding into Felix.

Looking in the mirror, Felix watches as his body rocks forward with each movement of Chan’s hips. He can see Chan’s face, watches him bite his lip as he stares down at the junction between their bodies. Suddenly he’s hit with an overwhelming need, one he can’t keep quiet about.

“Chan, sir, please,” he begs. “Bite me.”

Chan’s head snaps up and his hips still, their eyes meeting in the mirror. Felix has never been properly bitten before, only left bruised, tiny scratch marks littering his skin. But tonight, after everything that’s just happened between them, everything that’s been shared, Felix wants it so bad he feels like he might burst.

“Baby,” Chan says quietly. “Baby, are you sure?”

Felix nods. “Channie, please.”

For a moment Chan’s entire face softens, the domineering persona melting away in an instant to be replaced with a look so fond that, were it not directed at him, Felix would be embarrassed to see it. “I love you, Lix,” Chan says, pressing a kiss to Felix’s hair. “Love you so much.”

“Love you too, dumbass,” Felix replies. “Now serve your king.”

Just like that, the mask has slipped back into place, Chan’s eyes growing cold and steely at Felix’s blatant disrespect of their dynamic. “You? Giving me orders?” Suddenly he moves away from Felix, moving so fast that Felix doesn’t register the fact that there isn’t a dick in him any longer until it’s already gone.

He cries out. “No, no, Lixie’s sorry, please come back, please!”

“I ought to leave you like this,” Chan says, voice hard. “I told you didn’t I? That you’d be punished if you reached warning number three?”

“Sorry, I’m sorry, Lixie - Lixie didn’t mean it, Channie, sir, please -” Felix is crying again, fat, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please, I’m so sorry, please.”

Chan’s gaze softens, just a tiny bit, almost unnoticeable to anyone who didn’t know him well, and Felix knows he’s won, that he won’t be punished - not now at least. 

“Fine, baby,” Chan says. “I’ll let you off easy this time.” In a flash Felix’s arms have been untied, the rope tossed off the bed and this time when Chan pounces on him for a kiss Felix is able to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him close.

When Chan pulls away, Felix whimpers, trying to chase after him. Chan chuckles, the sound warm, a stark contrast to how he sounded a few moments ago.”I want you to ride me, baby, just like this, and you can watch in the mirror when I bite you, make you mine.”

“I already am yours,” Felix replies, kissing Chan softly. “But if you want to leave a reminder on my skin, I certainly won’t complain.”

He climbs into Chan’s lap and sinks down easily on his dick. Both of them have fallen out of their personas at this point - this is something special, something gentle, something for just the two of them with no walls or barriers or masks.

After so long being teased, Felix takes full advantage of being able to control the speed he gets fucked at. He doesn’t try and go super fast, however, just keeps a steady pace. Chan doesn’t try to hold him back or push him faster, just uses a strong grip on his hips to help push him up and down. Felix uses Chan’s shoulders as leverage to and, when he feels like he’ll die if he doesn’t get Chan’s teeth on him, he ducks his head down for a kiss.

“Chan,” he says against his lips, “My love. Bite me.”

When he tilts his head to the side, showing off his neck invitingly, Chan doesn’t hesitate. Felix barely has a moment to register the feeling of sharp teeth against his neck before they sink into his skin, and finally, finally, Chan bites him.

Heat bursts through him, a fire like nothing he’s ever felt before. It is simultaneously an agonizing burn and a blazing wave of pleasure and Felix wants to drown in it. 

Chan is making hungry noises as he sucks Felix’s blood, pulling away to lap at the bite occasionally to capture any that spills past his mouth. It’s all Felix can do to cling to him, his orgasm approaching quicker and quicker every moment, and it’s not long before he knows he can’t hold himself back any more.

“Gonna - Channie, I’m so close I’m gonna - can I? Please?” he begs, head lolling back as he keeps fucking himself on Chan’s dick.

Chan detaches from his neck once more and, with a stray lick to a small drop of blood spilling down Felix’s chest, says, “Of course, baby. You’ve been so good for me, you can come whenever you like.”

That’s all it takes to push him over the edge and Felix screams as his third orgasm of the night rocks through him. He goes limp in Chan’s arms as his vision whites out and he’s barely aware of the way Chan thrusts up into him, growing more and more erratic until his hips stutter to a halt and he comes as well. 

For a few moments they simply sit there, Felix still seated on Chan’s cock. Chan licks lazily at the last few drops of blood as they spill from the bite wound on Felix’s neck, before finally licking over the wound itself, the vampiric qualities of his saliva healing it. “You doing okay, Lixie?” he asks.

Felix nods. Now that everything is over he feels wrung out, his energy drained, and really all he wants is to go to sleep, preferably with Chan’s arms around him. “I might pass out,” he slurs, his eyes already sliding shut. “That okay?”

Chan chuckles warmly and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “That’s more than okay, baby. Sleep. I’ll get you cleaned up.”

“You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“Of course.”

“Good.” Despite the way Felix’s voice is dropping off as he sinks further and further into the haze of sleep it’s clear how content he sounds. “Love you, Channie.”

The last thing he hears before his eyes slide shut and dreams overtake him is Chan’s voice, soft and sweet. “I love you too, Lixie. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *yeets this at you* this is the most disgusting thing i've ever written please enjoy
> 
> when i was writing this i pictured felix like [that one levanter teaser image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EK3ujeuXYAAqnzs?format=jpg&name=medium) and chan like [those goddamn vampire selfies that nearly killed half of nsfw twt](https://i0.wp.com/66.media.tumblr.com/8166d4a3eacd0f094996e63d5b4b0caa/e3f333e18e946ca9-cb/s1280)
> 
> (fr though thank u bang chan for blessing stay nation with those selfies they are truly Excellent)
> 
> please leave kudos and (especially) comments!! that's what motivates me to keep writing


End file.
